Na minha morte
by Marck Evans
Summary: Gellert não admite se arrepender de nada - SLASH


Rolou um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 234 - Uma fic baseada na seguinte frase: Não me arrependo de nada, nem do que matei, nem por quem morri.

Desafio proposto por: Paula Lírio

_Essa fic é um presente para a Arashi, a deusa da Discórdia dos Kinky : ))_

**Na minha morte**

Em nenhum momento, tenho mais consciência da minha mortalidade do que quando me deito para dormir. Naqueles aterradores instantes, sozinho no escuro, eu realmente tenho medo.

Durante toda minha vida, afastei esse medo de muitas formas. Por muitos anos, sexo era a forma mais eficiente de esquecê-lo.

Sempre pude ter o homem que desejasse até que você me derrotou. O que é irônico, porque, de todos os homens, você foi o que mais desejei. E por um tempo curto demais, eu consegui ter você só para mim.

A primeira vez que te levei para minha cama foi apenas para afastar a minha mortalidade, o meu medo de não completar minha missão nesse mundo, de falhar. Depois eu quis você comigo. Meu mais leal seguidor, tão poderoso e determinado quanto eu, e ainda assim submisso a mim.

Iríamos mudar o mundo. Colocar os trouxas no seu lugar. Libertar os bruxos. Liderá-los. Teríamos tudo, mas você me abandonou. Nunca conseguiu se livrar dos laços com sua família.

Quando eu fui embora, temi que se tornasse como eles. Mas você fez pior. Você se cobriu de culpas e os serviu. Albus, seu desgraçado, você poderia ser grande, deveria ter me ajudado a ser o maior. A fazer o melhor. Mas você... Você agora cuida deles. Desse tolo e desprezível rebanho de cordeiros que teme a própria sombra. É apenas uma fração do que deveria ser.

Como eu odiei você quando se voltou contra mim. Como se atreveu? Você sempre me pertenceu. De onde tirou a idéia absurda que tinha o direito de vir contra mim?

Eu não queria matar você, Albus. Mas eu mataria se fosse preciso. Eu mataria.

Quando veio até mim, achei que havia caído em si. Que cumpriria seu destino ao meu lado. Mas você veio me falar em arrependimento. Chamou de assassinatos a minhas execuções. Disse que eu me perdera. Que eu - não você - era o verdadeiro traidor de nossos sonhos. Disse que minha utopia não existia. Chamou de reinado de terror tudo que eu criei.

E onde você estava enquanto eu criava o nosso sonho? Protegendo trouxas? Lutando por igualdade. Igualdade como, se somos superiores a esses pobres infelizes, da mesma forma que eles são superiores a porcos e cães?

* * *

Os carcereiros eram recrutados em famílias que sofreram durante o reinado de Grindelwald. Era gente que não perdoaria nunca. A maioria deles acreditava que ele deveria ter sido morto, não apenas aprisionado. Mas o acordo com Dumbledore era esse, e o governo o estava cumprindo. Ou quase. Afinal ninguém podia esperar que se gastasse ouro para dar conforto e boa vida a um assassino.

No início, Grindelwald gritava. Construía bonecos com o lixo que conseguia. E gritava com eles. Batia, destruía para depois reconstruir e gritar novamente. Depois o tempo fez seu serviço. Levou dez ou trinta anos para que os gritos se tornassem resmungos. Ninguém se importava. Para aqueles homens, nenhum sofrimento era pouco para o carrasco de suas famílias.

* * *

Eu nunca te amei. Isso era sua obrigação. Me amar. Me seguir. Me pertencer. Meu Albus. Meu. Só meu.

Mas eu senti sua falta e você não estava lá. Não havia ninguém em quem eu pudesse confiar. Ninguém que me amasse como você. Ninguém com capacidade de me entender. E quando você voltou, foi para dizer bobagens.

Eu devia ter matado você. Na hora, sem hesitar. Sem pensar em tocar seu corpo. Você me traiu, me abandonou.

Depois me derrotou e nem mesmo teve a dignidade de me matar. Me largou aqui à mercê dos que me odeiam.

Eu não tenho medo deles. Eles me temem. Mesmo preso, impedido de usar minha magia, conversando com um totem de lixo para não enlouquecer, eles me temem.

Porque eu sou superior. Eu sou maior do que eles jamais serão. E você sabe disso. Eles não. Apenas temem, como fracos e covardes que são. E me invejam. Mas não admitem. Mergulham em seu mundinho medíocre e temem. Tremem diante de mim, como sempre foi.

Todos. Menos você, que devia me amar e me traiu. Que devia lutar ao meu lado e me derrotou. Que devia me entender e me falou de arrependimento.

Como você pôde, Albus? Não me arrependo. Nunca vou me arrepender. Nem por você, nem pela solidão dessa cela. Eu não me arrependo. Podei a erva fraca e daninha. Tornei os bruxos mais fortes. Não sou o monstro que você disse. Você que é um traidor.

Eu não penso nos filhos sem mãe ou pai. Isso é pura pieguice sua. Não penso nos que passaram por essas masmorras. Eles mereceram. Opuseram-se a mim. Eu tinha direito ao poder.

Não. Quando deito para tentar dormi e minha mortalidade me visita, eu não me arrependo. Eu Fiz pelo bem deles mesmo. Eu estava certo, Albus. Tinha de estar.

Mas você me derrotou. A varinha agora é sua, e você nunca me seguiu, como deveria ter feito. Nada foi realmente como eu desejei.

Albus, sua tola piedade não vai me afetar. Não vou mudar por você. Eu estava certo, você vai ver.

* * *

Cinqüenta e três anos é um longo tempo para qualquer um estar preso. Gerações de carcereiros passaram por ali. Lendas sobre o passado, a crueldade do prisioneiro eram perpetuadas entre eles. O ódio sobrevivia.

Até o dia em que Voldemort veio.

* * *

Albus, esse boçal egocêntrico quer a varinha. Diz na minha cara que quer a varinha. Imbecil. Eu fui derrotado. Como ele pode ser estúpido o suficiente para vir procurá-la comigo?

Não há nada nele. Apenas uma casca vazia de ódio e o cheiro da morte. E ele pergunta quem a tirou de mim. Quer que eu confirme que foi você.

Ele me diz que você está morto. Meu Albus morto.

Percebo que também estou acabado, quando tento enganá-lo. Não me arrependo. Não temo mais minha mortalidade. Antes mesmo dele lançar o feitiço, eu já sei que morri. Por você. Por suas idéias patéticas de igualdade e tolerância. Para que esse arremedo de bruxo não destrua o que você construiu, como você fez comigo. Morro como um tolo, e sem arrepender-me disso.

_**FIM**_


End file.
